Sheza
Sheza Soulscar is a eastern Sergal living in the Reono area in the New Age setting. She travels around the country to visit villages to offer her hunting skills. Biography and Everyday Life Sheza's exact birthdate is unknown. Since she was little she prefered to be alone. Her parents were well known merchants, who were killed during an attack by talyxian forrest monsters. Since then Sheza swore to train herself, hunting down troublemakers in various villages. She wasn't taught by just one person, since she travelled around alot with the merchant caravans, she met many people and picked up alot of different fighting styles aswell as techniques. Hunting creatures became her passion. Her most loved weapons are two knives and a long spear. She prefers to use agility and wits over strength in combat. Whenever she finds a village that offers a job for her, she tends to act picky so the people pay more for her service. She often tricks people or charges way too much for the jobs she gets offered which got her in trouble many times. Even though she travels alone most of the time, she doesn't feel lonely at all. She's hoping to get herself a Talyxian-Stalker companion at some point, since she admires their look and simple behavior. One of her "dreams" is to visit Gold Ring one day with enough money to buy herself some pretty jewelry. She has a weakness for pretty, shiny things. Appearance Regular appearance Sheza is a 6'4" (195cm) tall and roughly 23 years old (28 in human years) eastern Sergal. Her main furpattern is black and white, but she prefers to dye parts of her fur red. Especially her big red mane and red tail markings make her stand out. She always wears little silver earrings and her left middlefinger is adorned by a pretty silver ring, which is her most important belonging. Sheza's eyes have a yellow/goldish like color. Despite the slim looking body, she posesses a good amount of physical strength. Clothing preferences Sometimes Sheza likes to cover her face with a black mask to hide her facial expressions. She often puts bandages on her hands before combat to prevent blisters on her palms. Her favourite type of clothing are comfortable, wide pants. On hot days she prefers to be topless. The spear is her primary weapon, while her knifes are mostly used as a situational backup weapon. The maker of her arms are unkown, but it is for certain that she paid a big amount of money for them. Personality Many describe her personality as difficult. Since she prefers to work alone, Sheza behaves unsympathetic towards most people. She feels superior to most people, her self-confidence allows her to seduce many clients, making them do her favors. She likes to be arrogant and annoy people with her sarcastic attitude. People who don't leave her alone may experience her being very aggressive aswell. Her only "friends" are the tavern owners she goes to, whenever she visits a village. She rarely talks about her feelings or opens up to people. She prefers to be seen as strong, independent hunter. Only a few individuals know, that she can also have a soft core. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Female